Ŧiмέ ιş яùήήίηg Θυţ
by rukia13
Summary: una carta de byakuya ha llegado, el tiempo se acaba e ichigo solo sabe que no le robaran a la enana. LEMON! \\


holaaa!! jejejeje...

ok ste es mi primer ichiruki (\\\) asi q espero lo disfruten mucho mucho, tanto cmo io disfrute de escribirlo

ps ia saben no?

bleach no me pertenece (TTwTT), le pertenece al maestro kubo tite (yeeeii!!)

xq si me perteneciera hubiera habido ichiruki desde el cap 1!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia:

Supongo estaras al tanto de los impropios rumores que circulan dentro de la sociedad de almas. Aquellos que te "relacionan" con kurosaki.

Estas dejando a nuestra familia como el hazme reir de los nobles, por lo que dentro de 2 dias enviare a un escuadron por ti.

Y ni intentes resistirte por que si fuese necesario yo ire por ti.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pd: y dile a kurosaki que NI PIENSE en impedir tu regreso pues yo mismo lo matare.

--

No podía creerlo…

Mas bien…

No quería creerlo…

-ichigo…- la shinigami estaba junto a el, cn la cabeza baja, sujetando sus manos contra su pecho

-por que no lo dijiste?- ichigo estaba hecho una furia, rukia sentía el reiatsu asesino q provenía de el, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de discutir contra el sustituto.

-por que…-la voz de rukia estaba a punto de quebrarse- se como eres…y no te quiero hacer pasar mas malos momentos, ya suficiente has pasado por mi…

Ichigo seguía dándole la espalda a rukia, sujetando la carta con el puño, apretándola hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, no fue hasta q escucho un pequeño sollozo que reacciono, dándosela vuelta y encontrándose con algo que nunca pensó ver.

Ella, la mujer mas fuerte que el conocía (en mas de un sentido), estaba frente a el, completamente frágil, insegura y dolida.

-perdoname!, todo lo que te ha pasado en estos años ha sido siempre mi culpa, si yo fuera mas fuerte…-rukia ahora sujetaba el borde de su vestido con las manos, igual de fuerte que ichigo lo había hecho con la carta momentos antes-lo único que he hecho ha sido estorbarte, complicarte la vida, incluso ponerla en riesgo!, ¡¿Que clase de persona soy?¡

Ichigo estaba en shock, no sabia que decirle a la enana, ella nunca expresaba lo que sentía de esa manera, sus maneras podrían ser poco ortodoxas pero para ellos estaban bien, pero esto…

Simplemente era demasiado para ichigo

-claro que no me puedes contestar- ahora la voz de rukia además de rota destilaba un dolor enorme –no me puedes decir que clase de persona soy…yo no soy una persona…soy una shinigami…POR KAMI, ¡ESTOY MUERTA Y TRATANDO DE VIVIR LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN MAS!

Rukia no pudo mas y se dejo caer de rodillas, sus sollozos a esa altura se parecían mas a pequeños gritos ahogados, llenos de sentimientos enfrascados que, como kuchiki que era, nunca pudo dejar salir.

-me voy ichigo… ya basta de mentiras y farsas, lo único que hago aquí es daño, tu no mereces eso.

"me voy ichigo", el solo escuchar eso hiso que el shinigami sustituto frunciera (aun mas) su particular seño, para después caer el también de rodillas ante rukia y abrazarla.

-tu no te vas a ninguna parte, y si es necesario…volveré a poner la sociedad de almas de cabeza

Rukia no sabia que estaba pasando, solo sentía los brazos de ichigo pegarla hacia el, escuchaba su respiración junto a su oído, sabia que el no mentia, pero no podía…simplemente no podía dejar que el se volviese a arriesgar de esa manera

-sueltame, no puedes cambiar las cosas, ENTIENDELO!, mi hermano vendrá y me llevara, asi que vete haciendo a la idea de que yo ya no esta..-

-¡CALLATE!- ichigo la apreso con mas fuerza aun, como temiendo que en eso momento el mismísimo byakuya llegase a por ella – primero me muero antes de dejarte ir

-¡ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ GRANDISIMO BAKA¡ todo termino asi que dejame ir de una vez –rukia haciendo gala de lo kuchiki que tenia trato de sonar lo mas fría y distante que pudo, pero en lugar de molestar a kurosaki, se encontró con que el muchacho la tomo por la barbilla, haciéndola verle justo hacia sus ojos, esos ojos avellana en los que ella podía reflejarse perfectamente.

Podía sentir su corazón latir a tal punto de temer sufrir un infarto o algo, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, ni siquiera sabia bien que estaba haciendo…pero el tiempo estaba acabándose…

No sabia bien como, pero ahí estaba el, el insensible kurosaki, el muchacho que juro y perjuro no querer nada con kuchiki rukia...ahi estaba el besándola

Y no era un beso cualquiera, pronto se dio cuenta que al igual que cuando se miraban sus sentimientos fluían del uno al otro con ese beso era lo mismo pero 10 veces mas fuerte, sabia que sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero trato de dejarle saber a rukia cuanto la amaba y que no podría vivir si ella se iba.

La amaba, de verdad la amaba mas de lo que el podría haber llegado a creer, y el muy idiota lo descubre 2 dias antes de que una nueva batalla los quisiera separar.

Pensando en eso ichigo la abrazo aun mas fuerte, asiendo sus manos sobre sus cintura, ahora que estaba al 100 consiente de sus sentimientos no dejaría ir ni un momento con su shinigami

Rukia estaba confundida a mas no poder, por un lado se sentía culpable, pero por otro las manos y los labios de ichigo eran fuego puro, nunca en su vida pensó sentir algo asi

Sin darse cuenta rukia ya tenia los brazos en la nuca del sustituto, profundizando aun mas el beso, probando cada recoveco de su boca, sintiendo a ichigo como nunca creyó sentirlo

Tuvieron que separarse a causa del poco aire que les quedaba, ichigo pego su frente a la de ella, obligándola a verle a los ojos, ella estaba exaltada, con su respiración agitada, el cabello algo revuelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas, era la imagen mas hermosa que ichigo recordaba haber visto.

Con un cuidado extremo ichigo tomo a rukia en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la cama, la deposito como si de porcelana se tratara y se volvió a situar sobre ella dejando caer solo una parte de su cuerpo.

Rukia sentía que su cabeza flotaba, las manos de ichigo recorrían sus piernas, benerandolas como si de un tesoro se tratase, mientras que ella por su cuenta se sujetaba a la ancha espalda del sustituto, besando su cuello y su lóbulo izquierdo.

-rukia- ichigo de la nada se detuvo, recibiendo algo parecido a un gruñido de parte de la shinigami –te amo- ichigo pego su frente a la de rukia, no sabia si estaba bien decirlo tan de golpe, pero el no era una persona muy de palabras, asi que si no lo decía en ese momento no estaba seguro de poder tomar valor después y hacerlo

Rukia no sabia que decir, ella también le amaba, con toda su alma y aun mas, el era la razón de su existencia, el motivo por el que ella seguía ahí, pero sabia que ella solo le traería desgracia a ichigo, y era tan grande ese amor que no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no mas…

Ichigo no sabia que hacer, de la nada rukia había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, lo único que podía hacer era acunarla entre sus brazos, susurrándole cuanto le quería.

-perdoname…solo te he traido mal desde que llegue aquí, te amo tanto, y asi te pago…-rukia se sentía como basura, ya no podía seguir pensando en que por causa suya el hombre al que amaba estaba por enfrentar una lucha a muerte…de nuevo.

-rukia mirame- ichigo tomo a la pequeña por la barbilla, haciendo que sus penetrantes ojos castaños dieran directo a los extravagantes ojos de la morena- nunca, pero nunca mas, te atrevas a decir que me has traido algún mal, al contrario, tu eres la única razón de que yo siga vivo, y no me refiero a vivo de manera biológica, sino vivo por dentro- ichigo tomo la mano de rukia y la deposito sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón –y si tu me dejaras, yo me mataria, con tal de tener la minima esperanza de verte del otro lado, por que tu despertaste mi alma, tu me hiciste pasar de un niño a ser el hombre que soy, rukia…tu eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida…mas bien, tu eres mi vida.

Rukia miraba embobada a ichigo, todas esas palabras habían hecho que rukia explotara de felicidad, asi que solo atino a abrazar al chico mientras reia de la felicidad y le decía lo mucho que le quería.

Ichigo volvió a tomar del mentón a su shinigami, y lentamente vovio a besarla, explorando cada recoveco de su boca, mientras sus manos exploraban el menudo cuerpo de la pequeña.

Y claro rukia no se quedo atrás, mientras con una mano masajeaba la nuca de ichigo para profundizar ese delicioso beso, con la otra trataba de explorar por debajo de la playera de ichigo, memorizando esa explanada de musculos bien formados, no demasiado, solo lo necesario.

Ichigo levanto el vestido de rukia, dejándola solo en interiores, ella al principio bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada de que tal vez su cuerpo no era lo que el chico quería.

-hey enana, levanta la cabeza- rukia hiso lo que ichigo le pidió, y se encontró con el rostro del sustituto pegado al de ella prácticamente, pero lo que le sorprendió fue hallar la mas hermosa sonrisa que jamás le hubieran dedicado, además de que el chico tenia el ceño sin fruncir! –nunca bajes la cabeza ante mi, que te quede bien claro que para mi, y solo para mi eh!, tu eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo…y el otro

Ichigo siguió con su tarea de besar a rukia, mientras sus manos exploraban con mayor libertad las sensaciones que el cuerpo de la enana le otorgaban.

-ah…rukia que haces? –sin darse cuenta rukia estaba con las manos justo en el borde de su pantalón, dirigiendole una mirada que por poco y lograba que ichigo terminase en ese momento

-¿puedo…kurosaki-kun? –si no fuese por la manera tan sensual en la que la pequeñaja se lo habia pedió ya la hubiera golpeado, pero en lugar de eso ichigo solo atino a sonrojarse como un tomate y besar de nuevo a rukia

Sentía esas pequeñas manos desabrochar sus pantalones, mientras se colaban para tratar de bajarlos tanto como se pudiera, sentía como pequeños gruñidos de placer se almacenaban en su garganta tratando se salir, siendo sellados por la boca de la shinigami, quien sonrio al notar que su trabajo estaba siendo apreciado.

Ichigo perdió conciencia de sus actos, y guiado por su instinto se quito su playera y se bajo los pantalones por completo, quedándose solo con un bóxer negro, ya bastante abultado

Siguió acariciando todo lo que estaba a su paso, la tersa y blanca piel de rukia se sentía como la mas fina seda, la besaba con la combinación perfecta entre amor y deseo, mientras sentía las pequeñas manos de rukia explorando su vientre bajo.

-ichigo…-la voz de rukia estaba ya ronca, cargada de deseo y expectación a lo que se venia –por favor…

Y con eso basto para que el joven adolescente perdiera la razón, casi como un salvaje arranco la poca ropa que les quedaba a los dos, recostó a rukia en la cama y viéndola con los ojos oscurecidos del deseo le pregunto …

-estas segura de esto?, si quieres podemos esperar…- aunque interiormente ichigo rogaba por que la chica no se arrepintiera, sino ni metiéndose al refri podría bajarse la calentura

Mientras que la chica como respuesta rodeo la cadera de ichigo con sus piernas, propiciando una friccion deliciosa, desatando gemidos de la boca de ambos

-muevete…o te juro..ahh…que le digo a todos que eres impotente…

IMPOTENTE!?, esa enana quería un hombre?, pues hombre le iba a dar y hasta le iba a sobrar

Ichigo beso a rukia con una lujuria digna de un hijo de kurosaki isshin, mientras que con su mano diestra preparaba a rukia para entrar, sentía como rukia se retorcía del placer, su mano se humedecía cada vez mas, indicándole que estaba lista para algo mas

-eres idiota…mhmm…o que!?, …ahh…ya entra joder!!...AHH ICHIGO!!

Rukia se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso, e ichigo estaba aun peor, sentir la estreches de rukia rodear su miembro solo lograba calentarle aun mas, y luego con los gritos que soltaba!, tenia que darse prisa o sino acabaría por correrse sin haber empezado aun

Lentamente ichigo comenzó a embestir a la chica, tratando de no lastimarla y de hallar el ritmo adecuado para ambos, pero la verdad tener a rukia debajo de el, gimiendo como posesa no le ayudaba nada a controlarse

-mhm ichi..mas…mas!

Y obviamente esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso hormonal del sustituto, levanto aun mas las piernas de rukia, y colocándose el de rodillas arremetió de nuevo en su interior, sintiendo como llegaba aun mas al fondo de su mujer

Sigueron asi durante lo q parecía una eternidad combinada con un segundo, pronto rukia comenzó a sentir espasmos cercanos a su vientre, indicándole que el fin se acercaba

-ichi…ya..ahm…ya no puedo…-rukia se sentía morir, los fuertes brazos de ichigo, su miembro llegando hasta el fondo de su ser, esas caricias que le proporcionaba, sus labios marcando su piel como si fuego se tratase

-enana…-ichigo estaba igual o peor, las manos de rukia le acariciaban, su boca pegada a su oreja regalándole gemidos cargados de locura y desenfreno, la estreches de rukia y su calidez, sin duda el tampoco aguantaría mucho mas…-te amo

Y todo exploto.

rukia sintió como si el senbonzakura de su hermano estuviera jugando a las atrapadas en su estomago, sus dedos se semi acalambraron, y sintió como si toda la sociedad de almas completa hubiese explotado… se sentía bien

ichigo sintió el efecto del orgasmo de rukia en el, sus paredes se contrajeron aun mas, causando una friccion dolorosamente placentera, solo logro penetrarla 2 veces mas, derramando su semilla dentro del gigai de la chica

Ambos se acostaron, cambiando posiciones, ichigo tenia a rukia sobre su pecho, abrazandola y besándole la cabeza como si de una niña se tratara.

-ichi…-rukia se removió un poco de su lugar, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, para poder verle de frente – ahora que haremos?

-pues mira…-ichigo la abrazo aun mas, pegándola y atrayéndola hacia el –tenemos dos días para planear como salir de aquí, nos iremos lejos, y haremos lo mismo que hiso mi padre en su momento

-tu sabes lo de tu papa!? – rukia casi se sentaba, sino fuese por que ichigo se rio y la volvió a acomodar en su pecho

-bromeas verdad?, se que soy un despistado, pero para no saber que mi viejo era shinigami (y no cualquiera, sino un capitán) y vino al mundo humano donde se quedo con mi madre y tuvo 3 hijos tendría que ser un ciego

-y por que nunca dijiste nada?

-facil, mi padre nunca me ha dicho nada sobre lo de ser shinigami, asi que yo nunca he dicho nada sobre su pasado, por que ambos sabemos que eso vendría sobrando

-y entonces?

-como te iba diciendo antes de que interrumpieras –gran zape de parte de rukia a ichigo – haremos como mis padres, huiremos, le pediremos ayuda a yoruichi y a urahara para ocultarnos, y ya después podremos estar juntos, tranquilos, y tener nuestros propios hijos.

-y si todo eso falla?

-ah eso es fácil, seria el mismo plan, solo q antes de la vida tranquila con hijos tendría que ir a patearle el culo a todo aquel que te quiera llevar lejos de mi, ya después todo como el plan original, que te parece?, buen plan verdad?

-si claro, supongo que si

Y asi ambos se acurrucaron, quedándose dormidos casi al instante, y es que debían descansar todo lo que pudieran

La batalla principal estaría apunto de librarse.´

waaa...

spero q les haya gustado,

es mi primer lemon!!, aunq la verdad me hubiera gustado q qdara mas perver (xD), pero a la hora de la hora me qdo medio meloso

wenu espero y d veras le hayan agarrado gusto a mi fic, y xfaaa

hechenme un review si??, neta necesito saber q tal qdo, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, qmadas, lo q sea!

okas grax!!


End file.
